Many industries have complex products that require services such as continuous maintenance, customer support, education, training and certification. Typically, companies within these industries provide these services through methods such as in-person, phone, e-mail, SMS and video.
In addition, in certain instances, the request for these services is mission critical in which an imminent response is required as quickly as possible. An example can be an operating room staff requiring support from a medical supplier during a procedure as a result of a malfunction or error in which timeliness of the response can impact patient outcomes.
In these instances, in-person support is not possible due to travel and time constraints. Furthermore, phone, email or SMS are insufficient, inefficient and may not adequately address the issue.
As a result, live video support is required in order to provide the support required. However, current methods to connect the users are inefficient. They rely on either connecting two individuals in a peer-to-peer fashion directly, or submission of a request requiring the user to initiate a call to the other user. There is no solution on the market today that provides on-demand connection between users electronic devices over the internet to provide live real-time video, audio and data communications.